Culprate
Culprate’s musical intuition started at the age of just 13, when he decided to learn the guitar. By the age of 15, Culprate’s passion and creativity really came into bloom as he was introduced to electronic music production at college. From then on it was just a matter of time before his driven persona and growing production skills resulted in recognition by top artists and influences in the scene and has quickly become a household name creating some of the most unique, multi- layered and complex productions similarly to the artists who inspired him like Aphex Twin, Squarepusher and Amon Tobin. Having established several releases already on respected record labels like Dubsaw, Inspected, OWSLA, Upscale and (his own label) Open Outlets - Culprate has forever marked his territory in the bass music scene, and continues to grow in experience and technical skill ever since. Discography 2010 Excision and Datsik - Calypso (Culprate remix) (Various ep) Dexcell - Lounge (Culprate remix) (Lounge / Remixes) 2011 Vaetxh - Clipper (Culprate's Water Witch remix) (Vaetxh - Mass) Asa - Digital Alchemy (Culprate remix) (Sweeter Things) Culprate - Unknown Dub (Melamin and Wicked Sway remix) (Destroy My Brain) Sundrome ft. Balkansky (Sundrome / Android) Android (Sundrome/Android) Megalodon & Conscious Pilot - Gangsta Shit (Culprate remix) (Gangsta Shit - Culprate remix / First) Airline (Flatline) Red Number 208.85 (Flatline) Nothing (Flatline) Goat V Bear (Flatline) Grime Frog (Flatline) Tragic (Flatline) One Man One Jah (Flatline) Curious George (Flatline) Crash (Flatline) Flatline (Flatline) Orange (Sunrise, Sunset) (Colours) Yellow (Second Glimpse) (Colours) Purple (Nebula) (Colours) Red (Open Heart) (Colours) Blue (Undertone) (Colours) White (Random Glare) (Colours) Shades of Brown (Sewer Squat) (Colours) Green (Urban Rainforest) (Colours) Black (Left) (Colours) Curious George VIP (Curious George VIP / Bside) BSide (Curious George VIP / Bside) 2012 KOAN Sound - Jumpsuit Adventures (Culprate remix) (The Remix Album, Pt. 1) KOAN Sound - Funk Blaster (Culprate Remix) Demon-D - Hurricane (Culprate remix) ''' (Night Owl) '''Dexcell - Steal Me Away ft. Ellie Mae (Culprate remix) (Steal Me Away) Sodden (Sodden/Nightmare) Nightmare (Sodden/Nightmare) Nowan - Osaka Sundown (Culprate remix) (Osaka Sundown) F.U. ft. Brainpan (Exclusive Dubplates Summer 2012) Freq Nasty - Dread at the Controls (Culprate remix) '(Dread at the Controls remixed) '''Loadstar - Passenger (Culprate remix) ' (Passenger / Bomber) '''Skrillex ft. Damien Marley - Make it Bun Dem (Culprate remix) (Make it Bun Dem After Hours ep) Mainly Breeze (When the Gold Runs Out LP) Friction - Led Astray (Culprate remix) (Led Astray ep) Standard & Push - Super Soaker (Culprate remix) (Super Soaker) Ono (5 Star) Tentacle (5 Star) Finger ft. Linguistics (5 Star) My Rock (5 Star) Hall of Mirrors (Nightmares in Reality) Two (Nightmares in Reality) Nightmares in Reality ft. Maksim (Nightmares in Reality) Tooth Fairy (Nightmares in Reality) Diablo (Nightmares in Reality) Beyond The Shadows ft. KOAN Sound, Gemini and Asa (Beyond The Shadows) 2013 Neosignal - Planet Online (Culprate remix) (Planet Online) Scarred (The Great Expedition) Eddys (The Great Expedition) Talk to Frank ft. Maksim (The Great Expedition) McFunk ft. Torqux (The Great Expedition) Reboot ft. Addergebroed (The Great Expedition) Vice ft. Dodge & Fuski (Vice) Addergebroed - Shadows (Culprate remix) (Shadows) Cascade ft. KOAN Sound, Reso and Asa (Cascade) 2014 Drop ft. Torqux (Never Say Die, Vol. 3) Heartbeat ft. Asa (Heartbeats) Whispers, Pt. 1 ft. Koda '''(Deliverance) '''Florn (Deliverance) The Memoirs of Gregory Otterman (Deliverance) Acid Rain (Deliverance) In the End (Deliverance) Void (Deliverance) Without (Deliverance) Within (Deliverance) Yin (Deliverance) Whispers, Pt. 2 (Deliverance) Relucent ft. Zes (Deliverance) Dirtyphonics - Walk in the Fire (Culprate remix) (Irreverence Edition) Mosaic ft. KOAN Sound, Asa and Sorrow (Mosaic) 2015 Etnik - N7 (Culprate remix) (Unclassified (Remixes)) Birdy Nam Nam - Cadillac Dreams (Culprate remix) (Jaded Future ep) Virtual Riot - Gangsters (Culprate remix) (Disciple 02: The Second Coming) On Our Own ft. Modestep (London Road) SugarBeats - Riding Through the Darkness ft. JP & Em Harriss (Culprate remix) (Groove City Romance Remixes) Time To Waste ft. Retrospect and Maksim (Bad Habits) Logic Bomb ft. Phace (Phace and Friends ep) Mask (Mask) Switch ft. Maksim and The McMash Clan (Mask) Inertia ft. Habstrakt (Mask) Be You (Mask) If You Hadn't ft. KOAN Sound, Asa and Opiuo (If You Hadn't) 2016 Diablo - VIP Mix (Glados) 2017 Dawn (Dawn) Nightmares VIP ft. Maksim (Dawn) Phantom (Dawn) Fester (Dawn) Unity ft.Morwic (The Widdler's Rest) ''' (Unity, Pt. 1) '''Stay Online ft. Lørean and Cloower Wooma (Unity, Pt. 1) Chained ft. The Widdler (Unity, Pt. 1) Blossoming ft. Yokaze (Unity, Pt. 1) Ghostmachine ft. Zenji (Unity, Pt. 1) Start the Fire ft. Chee (Unity, Pt. 1) Clockvice, Raine and Vorso - Tudiskava (Culprate remix) (Tudiskava) LO ft. Tru Fonix (LO) You ft. Aether and Isabel Higuero (Nexus) Gaucho ft. Joe Ford (Unity Project, Pt. 2) Mutant ft. Roger Wilco (Unity Project, Pt. 2) Hydraulic ft. Signal (Unity Project, Pt. 2) Jester ft. Scorpion (Unity Project, Pt. 2) Impulse ft. Au5 (Unity Project, Pt. 2) Pencilina ft. Dictate (Unity Project, Pt. 2) 2018 Aqueous ft. Quok (Unity Project, Pt. 3) Mechanic Heartbeat ft. Keota and Sophie Meiers (Unity Project, Pt. 3) Duality ft. Protostar (Unity Project, Pt. 3) Aurora ft. Bloom (Unity Project, Pt. 3) Drifiting ft. Frequent '''(Unity Project, Pt. 3) '''Flora ft. Aether (Unity Project, Pt. 3) Hollow Men ft. Siskiyou ('Unity Project, Pt 4) '''Run ft. Ghostek ' (Unity Project, Pt 4) '''The Art of Accord ft. Chimera ('''Unity Project, Pt 4) '''Blowfish ft. Skope ('''Unity Project, Pt 4) '''Poison ft. Dexcell ('''Unity Project, Pt 4) '''Ouroboros ft. Acrone ('Unity Project, Pt 4) '''Alpha '(Others) '''Inside (Others) Jelly & Icre-Cream (Others) Helter (Others) Subsonics (Others) Beast ' (Others) '''No Words ft. Madison Malone ' (Others) '''At the Gates (Others) Mazu ft. Aether '''(Nexus II) '''One Point Five (Mosaic, Vol. 2) 2019 Mefjus - Ringshifter (Culprate remix) (Manifest Remixed) Triage ft. Signal and Disprove (Rampage 2019) Beat Down (SENTINEL002) Asa - That Sinking Feeling ft. Sigrid Zeiner (Culprate remix) (Torn Apart (Torn Together Remixed)) 'Phace - Hot Rock (Culprate Remix) ' (Neosignal X Part 2)Category:Dubstep Artists Category:Artists